


El príncipe destronado

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, infancia de Tony, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony por fin había aprendido a hacer el caballito con la bici, mamá estaría contenta</p>
            </blockquote>





	El príncipe destronado

Aparcas la bicicleta y subes las escaleras corriendo, llamándola a gritos. Al fin has conseguido que el caballito te salga. Has sido el rey de las dos ruedas tras tanto probar e irte de bruces al suelo. Hoy nadie se burlaba de tu torpeza. Hoy todos te admiraban. Lástima que mamá no saliera a verte, se encontraba mal. Al menos la has convencido de que te mirase a través de la cristalera y has hecho varias pasadas arriba y abajo para asegurarte de que no perdiese detalle.

Sin tocar a la puerta, irrumpes en la sala y vuelves a dar una voz. De soslayo reparas en el vaso hecho añicos en el suelo, en su contenido formando un charquito. No le prestas atención, no es la primera vez que a mamá se le caen las cosas. Lo único raro es que no haya llamado ya a Juanita para que lo recoja.

—¿Te ha gustado, mamá? Ha sido impresionante, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que te ha gustado?

Pero mamá no te responde. Ni siquiera se mueve. Ves su mano, su mano colgando del brazo del sofá, no apoyada. Quizá se haya quedado dormida. Le ocurre a veces, cuando toma ración doble de su copita de la tarde. Siempre que eso sucede, te vas a por una manta y la arropas. Ella hace lo mismo contigo, dice que no quiere que cojas frío. Tú tampoco dejarás que mamá se enfríe por mucho que con voz ronca suene graciosísima.

—Qué desastre, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?—imitas su retintín poniéndote en jarras y sacudiendo la cabeza igual que ella.

Caminas hacia ella para asegurarte. No sabes de qué se trata, pero hay algo que parece fuera de lugar y no lo dices por los pedacitos de cristal. Los esquivas para que no terminen clavados en la suela de tus deportivas nuevecitas y vuelves a llamar a mamá. Estará dormida, seguro. Tan dormida que ni se ha dado cuenta de que se le ha caído el vaso. Papá y ella se gritaron mucho anoche aunque pensarán que no les oíste. Después de eso, la pobre mamá dormiría poco y ahora estará cansada. Solo esperas que te haya visto hacer tu caballito antes de quedarse frita.

Frita no, congelada. Eso es lo que te parece cuando alcanzas el sofá. Mamá tiene los ojos abiertos, pero no miran a ningún sitio. Se han quedado clavados en su regazo, adonde apuntan porque tiene la cabeza caída, colgando. Aunque sepas que no te responderá, la llamas. Una y otra vez, subiendo el tono, hasta que la sílaba repetida se te agolpa en la garganta de tal manera que ya no eres capaz de hablar. Te sientas sobre ella, la abrazas y te sumes en tus propios gemidos y tu llanto hasta que la habitación, el vaso y su mirada vacía desaparecen.

Cuando tu padre os encuentra, estás sujetándola con tanta fuerza que es incapaz de soltarte.


End file.
